


When It Changes

by luvcmpunk314



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvcmpunk314/pseuds/luvcmpunk314
Summary: Takashi Shirogane has been respected and admired all his life. Wherever he goes, he's held up as a shining model of perfection for others to emulate. Unfortunately, maintaining that flawless facade is difficult. It puts a tough strain on the man everyone sees as their ideal. Shiro needs a break from the pressure, and seeks out a way to find his inner peace. To his surprise, he discovers that peace kneeling at the feet of Keith Kogane. Their relationship works, satisfying the needs and desires of each man. Until one of them wants more.Can a relationship built on the clear positions of Dom and sub survive once roles and boundaries are blurred? Or will shifting dynamics force Shiro and Keith to end things for good?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro works hard. He needs a little recognition for doing a good job.

* * *

 

Shiro eyed the watch on his wrist for what had to be the tenth time that day. The watch was expensive, beautifully crafted with a platinum band, and diamond chips circling the black face. It was a gift from his father from when he’d been promoted to Vice President of Public Relations three months ago. But the beauty of the watch wasn’t what kept drawing his attention. He was only concerned with the time the hands displayed. It was almost three o’clock.

He had a meeting at three. But it wasn’t with a client. This meeting was personal. It was one that he shouldn’t have at his office, but the urge had struck him, and he hadn’t been able to get it out of his head. When he’d suggested it, he’d gotten a questioning glance, a check for clarification and then a promise to make it happen. And today was the day.

Looking around his office, Shiro tried to see it through a visitor’s eyes. It was clean as always, the firm’s cleaning service came nightly, and they were always through. Thick, pale-gray carpet covered the floor. Behind him was a wall of glass, affording him a gorgeous view of the city and the river just beyond. His desk was wide, the top glossy and polished to a high shine. Big enough to command respect, but not so big as to be ostentatious. Two high-backed chairs with leather cushions sat in front of the desk to accommodate the visitors he often had. If he wanted to have a more relaxed meeting, there was a sitting area off in one corner with two gray suede settees facing each other, a low oval shaped table between them.

It was a nice office, befitting of his new position. And Shiro knew he’d earned it with all of the work he’d put in for Altean Enterprises. But the pressure and responsibility of his new role sometimes overwhelmed him. That pressure had prompted his three o’clock appointment. Shiro was just about to look at his watch again when the intercom on his desk phone buzzed. The pleasant voice of his assistant came through the speaker.

“Mr. Shirogane, your three o’clock is here.”

Shiro briefly closed his eyes in relief before he hit the button to answer. “Send him in, Shay.”

Shiro slid his keyboard tray back underneath his desk as the door opened. He looked up to see his assistant standing there in her neat green dress, holding the door open for his guest. Shiro kept his voice business like as he gave his assistant instructions. “Thank you, Shay. Please hold all my calls and let anyone who comes by know that I’m unavailable for the duration of our meeting.”

Shay smiled and nodded. “Yes, sir,” she said before stepping out.

The door closed, leaving Shiro alone with his visitor. Keith leaned back against the door, arms crossed over his chest. Shiro looked him over in the quiet. He’d come dressed casually. Too casually for Altean Enterprises, but different from the way Shiro usually saw him. He was in slim-fitting black pants. A thin, short-sleeved v neck t-shirt draped and molded to his lean torso. Fingerless black gloves were on his hands, which meant he’d probably ridden his motorcycle here. Or maybe not, he often put the gloves on because he knew Shiro liked the way they felt on his skin. His hair was the same as always, soft black strands falling over his forehead and curling at his nape. His skin was pale and porcelain smooth, and his eyes, those big indigo blue eyes watched Shiro closely. Keith finally broke the silence.

“She calls you sir.” A low, solemn voice. It was quiet but still demanded attention.

“Yes.” Shiro cleared his suddenly dry throat, trying to work up moisture. “I’m her boss.”

“And who is your boss?”

Without being told, Shiro knew Keith wasn’t referring to his boss at Altean Enterprises. “You are.” Damnit, he had to clear his throat again. His nervous eagerness had stolen all the moisture from his tongue. “Sir.”

Keith watched him, still in that slouch. Shiro wanted to get up, walk over, and put his hands on the sleek body leaning so negligently on his door. But he hadn’t been given permission to. So he stayed in his seat. The room was quiet, only the faintest sounds from the streets below managing to make their way into the nearly sound proof office. There was a click as Keith locked the door before he finally straightened from his elegant slouch and strolled across the room. Shiro’s breathing quickened as he approached.

Keith planted his hands on the gleaming wood of Shiro’s desktop, leaning over so that the V-neck of his T-shirt gaped. “Look at you sitting behind this big desk. The proper business man working so hard. What deals have you made today?”

“I arranged for the company to receive first billing on a festival we’ve agreed to help sponsor, and finalized plans to secure football player Thace McDonald as our new spokesperson.” Both contracts had taken months to arrange. But all of the negotiations that had gone into them went out of his head with Keith’s next move.

Keith climbed up on to his desk top, one knee then the other, shoulders rolling as he crawled forward across the polished wood. He sat back on his heels, delicate wrists braced on his thighs, leaving his long fingers to dangle between them.

“They sound like very important deals, Takashi.”

Shiro automatically straightened at the use of his given name. “Yes. Very important.” Shiro agreed, although at that moment if Keith had asked him to explain more about the deals, he would have been hard pressed to manage it. All of his attention was on the man kneeling on top of his desk, staring down at him with a sensuous gleam in his deep blue eyes. The urge to touch finally overwhelmed Shiro, and he reached a hand up, wanting to rest his palm on the slender thigh in front of him.

Keith shifted back slightly, an eyebrow raising at Shiro’s daring. “I don’t think so.”

Shiro lowered his hand, that single raised brow enough to shame him for what he’d nearly done. Keith waited a heartbeat, as though he were checking to be sure that Shiro would keep his hands where they belonged before moving again. When he moved, he rolled into a new position; sitting on the desk with one leg dangling over the edge. The other leg he brought up to rest his foot on Shiro’s starched suit pantleg.

Shiro didn’t protest. Keith could leave dusty footprints wherever he wanted, on his pants, the crisp white of his dress shirt, Shiro didn’t care. Keith crooked a finger, and Shiro rolled his chair closer.

“I like your tie, Takashi.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Take it off.”

Shiro immediately reached up to unknot the tie, pulling it from around his neck. The slide of the silk against the fine cotton of his shirt made a soft zip of sound in the quiet room. Keith held his hand out, and Shiro laid the tie across his palm.

“Are you finished working for the day, Takashi?” Keith asked as he rubbed his thumb over the silk he now held.

Shiro shook his head. “No, Sir.”

“Then get back to it.”

Shiro paused, uncertain how he should proceed. Keith was sitting square in the center of his desk, running the tie through his fingers, lazily swinging his leg back and forth. And the contracts Shiro had been about to go through before Keith’s arrival were beneath him. Shiro didn’t want to tell Keith what to do, but he knew he had to speak up so that he could follow the order given. “I need this space to work, Sir. And my papers are beneath you.”

Keith slowly slid off the desk and onto Shiro’s lap, one foot braced on the floor. “Can you reach your papers now, Takashi?”

Shiro swallowed hard. Keith moving to sit on his lap hadn’t been the outcome he’d expected. “Yes, Sir.” He opened the leather folder he’d closed upon Keith’s arrival, reviewing the first page of the contract. Unfortunately, his mind was focused on the warmth of Keith’s slight weight draped across his thighs, and the letters in front of him didn’t register as words.

Shiro took a deep breath. He could do this. He just needed to focus. He scratched out a clause he didn’t like, penning in his correction. He initialed the change but stopped before turning to the next page. Keith’s hand had landed on his chest, fingers tugging at the pearl button on his dress shirt to release it from its hole. Then his hand moved down to undo the next button, and the next. Keith stopped after the third button, his fingers toying with the parted edges of the shirt. Shiro waited, his body heating up, waiting to see what Keith would do next.

“Keep working, Takashi. Finish every page in your very important little folder.”

“Yes, Sir.” Once he began reading again, that hand slid into his shirt, fingers teasing a nipple. Shiro squirmed. He wasn’t sure he could work like this. “You know that I’m sensitive there.”

“I’m well aware where you are sensitive.” Keith pinched the nipple, drawing a sharp inhalation of breath from Shiro. “Keep working.”

There was a sharp edge to Keith’s voice now, which Shiro helplessly obeyed. He started to speed read through the next page, anxious to finish so that he could give all his attention to his lover. But he knew he wouldn’t actually understand anything at that pace, so he took another deep breath, forcing himself to slow down. Patience. Patience yields focus. He started reading again, at a speed where he could actually take in and comprehend what he was looking over.

He read slowly, even though Keith’s fingers softly trailed over his bare chest. He read even though Keith subtly shifted his hips back and forth so that his ass rubbed over Shiro’s cock. And he read even though Keith tugged his shirt collar to the side, lapping at his skin with delicate flicks of his tongue. When Keith reached the juncture where Shiro’s neck met his shoulder, he bit down. A soft cry escaped Shiro, and he let his head fall back to give Keith full access to his throat. But Keith pulled away while giving a cruel pinch to the nipple he held.

“You’re not working, Takashi.”This time the edge was as sharp as a diamond coated steel blade.

Shiro snapped his head back up. He started working again, but Keith didn’t let up on his nipple. He kept it pinched between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it back and forth. And the shifting of his hips was no longer subtle. Now Keith rocked his ass in Shiro’s lap, grinding against Shiro’s hardening length. His skin hot and heart pounding, Shiro read at a frantic pace, making corrections and initialing page after page. He moaned softly as Keith bit him again, but managed to stay on task. By the time Shiro was finished, his hands shook, and he was so hard he hurt. Still, he took a moment to straighten the papers before closing the leather portfolio, neatly setting the pen down next to it.

“Finished,” Shiro croaked out in a hoarse whisper.

Still rocking his hips, Keith breathed praise into Shiro’s ear. “Good boy.”

Feeling proud that he’d done what Keith directed him to do, and pleased at the praise he’d received as a result, Shiro relaxed and let his hand fall onto Keith’s thigh.

Keith immediately stilled all movement.

Shiro bit back a groan. Close. He’d been so close to being given a reward. But now he would be punished for touching his Dom without permission.

Keith rose from Shiro’s lap, looking down at him with his mouth pursed in disappointment. “You are very willful today, Takashi. Is it this office that makes you so disobedient? Do you think that because you are a powerful man here that you can put your wishes above mine?”

“No, Sir. Your wishes are all I care about.” The words were earnest and true, and he let Keith see it in his eyes as he gazed up at him.

“Hmmph.” That sound wasn’t the most reassuring. “Unzip your pants and take your cock out. I want to see it.”

Shiro quickly did as told. Wanting to prove that even here he was obedient to Keith’s commands, he did exactly as directed. He didn’t unbutton his pants or unbuckle his belt. He only unzipped, then reached inside to pull his shaft free through the front slit in his briefs. When his erection was bare to the cool air in the room, Shiro placed his hands palms down on his thighs and waited. Keith crossed his arms over his chest.

“If only you were always so good. I wouldn’t have to punish you.”

Shiro ducked his head, his chest aching at the thought that he’d disappointed Keith, earning his displeasure. He hated failing in any way. He especially hated failing Keith. His head still bowed, Shiro offered an apology. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

Keith placed a single finger beneath Shiro’s chin, lifting his face up until their eyes met again. “I accept your apology.” The tiniest of smirks curled Keith’s lips. “But I still have to punish you.” He sank to his knees between Shiro’s spread legs, sliding his hands up suit pant covered thighs. “You won’t move or touch me. You won’t make a sound. And you won’t come, do you understand?”

His cock throbbing in anticipation, Shiro breathed out his answer “Yes, Sir.”

Those delicate hands moved to wrap around the base of Shiro’s cock. The leather that gripped him on one side was a different texture than Keith’s fingers, but it was still soft and warm. Keith started to stroke.

“Hands on the chair,” he softly ordered.

Again, Shiro obeyed without hesitation, slapping his palms down on the arms of the chair. His thighs clenched as Keith stroked a few more times, then bent his head and sucked Shiro’s cock into his mouth. Wet heat enveloped him, and a soft tongue teased him, but Shiro allowed no more than the smallest of gasps to escape before pressing his lips together to halt all sound. He could see the smile in Keith’s eyes at his restraint. Shiro’s heart thumped. He didn’t need to hear the words to know his Dom was proud of him.

He sat as still as possible, minute trembling of the muscles in his abs and thighs not withstanding, as Keith closed his eyes, lowering his head to take Shiro in deeper. Shiro gripped the arms of the chair to keep from thrusting his hands into the soft silk of Keith’s hair and bit his lip to hold back his moans. He followed Keith’s orders, but he couldn’t control his ragged breathing. It rasped in his chest, forcefully raising his shoulders with each shuddering inhalation.

His entire body was hot, flushed with arousal, and he wanted to take off his suit jacket to get some relief. But he wouldn’t dream of doing so without Keith’s permission. So he ignored the sweat trickling down his temple and between his shoulder blades while Keith sucked him with long, wet plunges of his mouth up and down his cock. It was an exquisite pleasure that had his balls drawn up tight. When Keith pulled off, Shiro nearly whined a protest. He choked it back just in time, his silence earning him one last lick of Keith’s tongue on the head of his shaft.

Keith stood and pulled his shirt off. He asked a question as he began unbuttoning his pants. “What do you want, Takashi?”

Shiro answered quickly. He already knew what he wanted. “I want to fuck you with my tongue.”

Keith was silent as he kicked off his boots and pushed his pants down. When he was naked, he hopped back up on the desktop. He was just as hard as Shiro, and his erection bobbed slightly with the movement. “Why should I give you that?”

“I was good for you. I was a good boy, I didn’t come.”

Keith leaned back onto one elbow. He picked the discarded tie up in one hand and began sliding it through the fingers of the other. “That’s nothing,” he said with a disdainful shrug. “The bare minimum of what I expect from you.”

Shiro’s fingers clenched on the chair. He was desperate. He was also smart. And he knew what Keith liked. Keith hadn’t drawn attention to that tie without reason. The way he played with it now meant he wanted something. Shiro knew what that something was. “You can leash me.”

A slow grin curled one corner of Keith’s lips. “Very good, Takashi. Come here.”

Sliding the chair forward again, Shiro held his chin up so Keith could wrap the tie back around his neck. Only this time it was knotted so that the majority of it hung free. Keith gripped the tail end in his fist, tugging Shiro up out of his chair. He went willingly. When he was finally given permission to touch his Dom, Shiro pressed his face into the crease where Keith’s thigh met his torso, breathing in the scent of his skin. “Now?” His voice shook, clearly revealing his eagerness. He didn’t care.

“Now.” Shiro kissed his way down that crease until he reached smooth pale cheeks. Once there, he gently cupped Keith’s ass in his hands – one scarred, one metal – and spread him open. His first lick was a reverent touch of his tongue to soft, pink skin. Then he blew a warm breath over the dampness he’d left, watching as Keith clenched in reaction. A groan sounded above him as Keith pulled on the tie.

“ _More_ , Takashi.”

Shiro obeyed. He applied more pressure with his next lick before pressing a wet kiss to Keith’s hole. Then he slid his tongue inside to do as he’d wanted, fucking Keith with his tongue. Shiro gripped the thighs draped over his shoulders as he feasted, while his arousal hung heavy and thick, throbbing between his legs. Keith kept pressure applied to the tie so that Shiro’s face stayed buried between his thighs. He wouldn’t have moved even without the makeshift leash, but he liked the control Keith had with it. He closed his eyes in bliss as Keith moaned, his bare heels digging into Shiro’s back as Shiro pleasured him the way he wanted, the way he knew his Dom liked. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Keith’s gloved hand rubbing the underside of his cock, the black leather stark against his pale skin. Shiro stopped what he was doing long enough to ask: “Can I taste you there, too?”

Keith answered by yanking on the tie, pulling Shiro up until his face was even with his cock.

Grateful, and so aroused he could feel the pre-cum dripping down his stiff length, he took Keith into his mouth. He sucked, noisily and hungrily, rubbing his palm over Keith’s sweat-slick hips as his lover writhed beneath him. He would have kept going until Keith came down his throat, but fingers twisted in his hair, pulling him off. Shiro looked up. His Dom rested on one elbow again, face flushed a warm pink, black hair tousled and damp with sweat.

“Did you bring what I asked you to?”

Shiro nodded, as much as the grip on his hair would allow. “Yes, Sir.”

“Then get ready. I want you to fuck me.”

Shiro’s cock pulsed with excitement at those words. Sex between them was never stagnant. They fucked according to their mood, in a dozen different positions, in a dozen different places. Shiro was often the one taking Keith inside his body, but sometimes he was given permission to slide into Keith’s glorious warmth. Regardless of who was topping who, Keith was always the one in control. And that’s just what Shiro needed.

He reached into the desk drawer to his left and pulled out the small bottle of lubricant he’d brought with him to work today. He didn’t need a condom, they’d had the exclusivity talk a few weeks ago and been tested. Now they could be inside of each other with nothing between them. Shiro prepared them both with the slick, perhaps taking a little too long with his fingers inside of his lover. A sharp tug on the tie got him back on track. He took a moment to shrug his suit jacket off before he gripped his cock, lining himself up to Keith’s entrance. When pushed in, Keith’s back bowed up off the desk. Shiro loved that he could get that reaction from him. He loved it more when Keith wrapped his legs around his hips, pulling him in closer to the lithe body spread out on his desk.

Shiro needed to touch his Dom. So instead of bracing his hands on the desk, he locked them on Keith’s waist, holding him tight and keeping him steady as he began moving his hips. Things quickly went sweaty and blurry, the room silent but for soft, ragged breathing and the rhythmic slap of bodies coming together.

As he moved, sliding in and out of that tight, gripping heat, Shiro knew he looked nothing like the controlled businessman his office saw every day. His suit jacket was discarded, and his dress shirt hung half-open. His hair fell over his forehead, and his skin was slick with sweat as he thrust into Keith again and again. But it didn’t matter how wrecked he was. None of the people outside his office would ever see him like this. Only Keith saw. Keith, who writhed on his desk, scattering papers and pens without a care for where they fell. Keith, who demanded to be fucked harder, deeper. Shiro obeyed, slamming his hips forward, jolting the slender body beneath him with his strength. Keith pulled on the tie, tugging Shiro down into a kiss that was hot and wet and desperate. When their lips parted, Keith whispered into the scant space between them.

“More, Takashi.”

A groan so low it was nearly a growl rumbling in his chest, Shiro picked Keith up from the desk. Their bodies separated as he bore them down to the carpeted floor. When Shiro shoved back in, Keith gasped, nails raking Shiro’s back through his shirt.

“Beautiful, strong Takashi. Give me everything you have.”

Shiro moaned a curse at his stinging skin and the whispered command. “ _Oh, fuck_.” He went wild, roughly thrusting between the slim thighs spread wide for him, giving Keith what he demanded. The friction and the heat and the lewdness of what he was doing, fucking his lover on his office floor in the middle of the work day, had Shiro’s orgasm rising fast and hot. Keith knew him well, and when his body stiffened, his thrusts becoming short and quick, he commanded Shiro to come.

Shiro let go, following that order over the edge into heart-pounding, spine tingling bliss. He came in a release so powerful it stole both his breath and his sight for several heartbeats. Shiro’s cock was still pulsing when Keith put a hand on the top of his head and pushed him down. Shiro followed the pressure until he was able to take Keith’s cock back in his mouth. This time as he sucked he slipped a finger inside him. He felt the wetness of his release, and a thrill of happiness went through him at the hot, slick evidence of what he was allowed to leave inside Keith’s body. He rubbed his finger over Keith’s prostate, sucking fast until Keith’s hips bucked up and he came, giving Shiro what he’d desired earlier. Shiro moaned as he drank it all down, not wanting to lose a single drop to be wiped away.

When Keith was done, Shiro moved back up his body, kissing him everywhere; his softening cock, his thighs, his flat belly, the flushed skin of his chest. Then he nuzzled his face into Keith’s neck as he unashamedly asked for reassurance. “Was I good for you, Sir?”

Keith made a soft noise of agreement, sliding his fingers through Shiro’s hair. “Yes, you were. You pleased me very much, Takashi.”

Shiro’s entire being warmed at the praise. “Thank you,” he said as he cuddled closer. The carpet beneath them was plush, made of the finest materials available. Still, it wasn’t all that comfortable laying on the floor. Wrapped in Keith’s arms, Shiro was willing to ignore the discomfort. He let his mind drift, imagining what it would be like to come home to this every day, rather than having to schedule a time to meet.

“Shiro.”

Shiro sighed at the change in name, knowing what it meant. It was time for them to part.

“I have to get back to work. And I’m sure your assistant has a fistful of messages waiting for you by now.”

“You’re right.” Shiro reluctantly pulled away, getting tissues to clean them both up. He helped Keith dress before putting himself to rights. Keith re-knotted his tie for him.

“Now you are the proper business man once more,” Keith said as he gave him a single pat on the chest.

Shiro knew the businessman was just his outer shell, something he put on every day just as he did his neat black suit. The inner part of him, the part that craved being controlled and given praise was his true self. If he hadn’t finally embraced that aspect of his nature, he never would have met Keith. “When can I see you again?”

“When you need me.”

Shiro ducked his head, a soft, embarrassed laugh falling from his lips. “I always need you.” Keith reached up and tapped his cheek.

“No, you always want me. When you need me, you can have me. Don’t call me before then.”

He left, leaving Shiro there to wonder what he meant.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually start a story off with sex. But in this case it felt necessary in order to show a few things while leaving others to be discovered. We know Shiro has a bit of a kink, but we don't know too much about Keith. We also don't know exactly what their relationship is. That will be revealed next chapter. 
> 
> Anyhoo, I'm happy to be writing Shiro & Keith again because I luuurve them and I hope you enjoyed the beginning of my new fic. Feel free to say hi on my Twitter @ShockZ314. I'm also on tumblr as luvcmpunk314. I'm not terribly active there, but I do spend too much time scrolling through the Sheith tag and reblogging/faving all the goodies I find.


End file.
